You've got to hide your love away
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: Finalmente encuentras a la mujer perfecta, de la que estas perdidamente enamorado y con la que estas dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida, pero un accidente cambiara tu destino; lo siento pésimo summary.


Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la canción que es de los Beatles

* * *

-_"Mierda, aun no puedo creer que en verdad vaya a hacer esto"_- se dijo a sí mismo un rubio que se encontraba en su habitación de pie frente al espejo, con la cabeza gacha y apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble.-_"En verdad soy un idiota". _Levanto su rostro y vio su reflejo en el espejo, la verdad es que lucía muy bien con ese traje negro y su cabello alborotado que lo hacía lucir sexy. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez, miro el reloj de manecillas que se encontraba en la pared y vio que ya faltaba poco para la hora indicada, lo mejor sería irse de una vez o si no llegaría tarde a su propia boda.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la salida de su departamento, pero cuando paso por la sala automáticamente sus ojos se fijaron en la fotografía que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles, la tomo entre sus manos y no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa al verse a sí mismo abrazando a una linda chica y recordar lo feliz que había sido meses atrás.

_Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall_

**FLASH BACK**

En la cafetería de la prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha se encuentra un rubio de ojos azules tomando un café y tratando de hacer la tarea de física que le habían pedido para el día siguiente, pero por más que trataba no podía concentrarse porque en su mente solo existía la imagen de una hermosa ojiperla que había conocido hace unos meses y desde entonces no podía olvidarse de ella, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto, iría a buscarla y le pondría fin a su tortura mental.

Tomo sus cosas, pago el café y salió en busca de su futura novia.

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro azulado y poseedora de unos ojos perla caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad de Konoha, ya casi era hora de su clase y no quería llegar tarde, pero tuvo que detener su camino porque un rubio de ojos azules apareció frente a ella causando que se espantara.

-¡Ahh!- soltó la chica un pequeño grito al ver al joven frente a ella.

-Hola Hinata, lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpo el rubio con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, el simple hecho de poder ver a esa chica le alegraba el día.

-Ho…hola Naruto, no fue tu culpa, yo iba algo distraída- devolvió el saludo acompañado de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hinata, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Naruto con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro causando que la chica se preocupara.

-Claro Naruto, dime.

-Bien, pero no aquí, hay mucha gente, vamos afuera- dijo al momento que la tomaba del brazo.

Hinata miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía unos minutos antes de que su clase comenzara, así que acepto ir con su amigo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en los jardines de la Universidad, Naruto y Hinata caminaron sin rumbo hasta que el rubio se detuvo y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hinata decidió hablar.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Naruto soltó un suspiro y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Hi…Hinata, no sé cómo decirte esto, pe…pero, desde hace tiempo yo, yo- guardo silencio y bajo la mirada intentando organizar sus ideas; tenía que relajarse por que los nervios no lo dejaban continuar.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, dime que te sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Hinata en un intento de animarlo ya que la estaba preocupando, no era normal en él que estuviera nervioso o que tartamudeara. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que él la mirara- Anda, dímelo- insistió la joven.

Sin pensárselo dos veces más Naruto miro a Hinata directamente a los ojos y se lo dijo.

-¡Hinata me gustas!

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos, un intenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ante la confesión del rubio.

Naruto desvió la mirada de la joven, sabía que era posible que no lo aceptara, pero definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-Hinata yo entiendo si tú estás enamorada de otro pero por favor…

-Na…Naruto- lo interrumpió la chica- a mi ta…también m…me gu…gustas.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédulo, esta vez el sorprendido era él.

Hinata asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza acompañado por una dulce sonrisa y el carmín de su rostro.

Sin esperar un segundo más Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, la levanto unos centímetros del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire provocando que la chica se abrazara a él y que una pequeña risita saliera de sus labios.

En cuanto Hinata regreso al suelo, Naruto puso una mano sobre su mejilla, la acaricio y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración chocando contra sus labios, decidió cortar la poca distancia que los separaba y poso sus labios sobre los de Hinata, comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente disfrutando del exquisito sabor de la chica hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, sí quiero- respondió la Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa- pero…

-¿Qué pasa Hina?-preguntó un rubio preocupado- ¿sucede algo malo?

-No, es solo que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que irme, ya empezó mi clase y Kurenai-sensei se va a enfadar conmigo por llegar tarde.

Naruto hizo un puchero y abrazo más fuerte a la joven.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Naruto

-Esta bien- acepto por fin- pero te estaré esperando cuando salgas para llevarte a nuestra primera cita.

-De acuerdo- Hinata se separo de Naruto, depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio y se fue a su clase.

Cuando Hinata salió de su clase Naruto la llevo a un lindo restaurant en donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y un agradable momento juntos. Después de comer fueron al cine, pero una vez que se apagaron las luces y a los pocos minutos de que comenzara la película dejaron de prestarle atención para poder explorar la boca de su acompañante. Cuando termino la película se dieron cuenta de que solo habían visto la mitad debido a que estuvieron ocupados en otras cosas.

-Hinata hoy me la pase muy bien contigo, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- dijo Naruto cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía la Hyuga.

-Yo también me la pase muy bien contigo Naru.

-Hina te quiero tanto- dijo al momento en que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y pegaba su frente a la de ella- Me siento tan feliz de que seas mi novia.

-Naruto- susurro Hinata mirándolo a los ojos- desde que te conocí soñé con este momento- Hinata se acerco más a su amado hasta que sintió sus labios rozando los de él, al instante sintió como el rubio correspondía su beso y se encargaba de hacerlo más apasionado y placentero, además de que podía sentir la mano de Naruto en su pierna moviéndose de una manera muy sugestiva, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por las consecuencias que pudiera tener el beso se fue separando lentamente de su rubio desconcertándolo un poco.

-Etto Na…Naruto, y…ya te…tengo que irme- volvió a tartamudear Hinata, había pasado toda la tarde con Naruto y había podido hablar con él sin haber tartamudeado ni una sola vez, pero ahora, sin saber porqué volvía a hacerlo.

-De acurdo linda- Naruto no trato de contradecirla ya que suponía que seguramente se había puesto un poco nerviosa, por lo intenso que se estaba tornando su beso, y por eso lo había interrumpido, además de que su tartamudeo estaba volviendo- Nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien mi princesa.

-Igual tu mi amor, que descanses- respondió una ruborizada chica que salió del auto de su novio para entrar al enorme edificio e irse a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó muy temprano y con los recuerdos del día anterior, pensó que todo había sido un hermoso sueño, pero no tuvo tiempo de debatir si fue real o no, porque alguien llamaba a su puerta con mucha insistencia.

-Ya voy- dijo Hinata desde su habitación. Se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hinata se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Naruto ahí.

En cuanto Naruto vio que la puerta se abría lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su adorada novia entre sus brazos y darle un dulce beso.

-Na…Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó después de que Naruto se separara de ella solo lo suficiente como para mirarla.

-Es que ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte, además de que vine por ti para irnos juntos a la universidad.

-Naruto, no tenias porque molestarte- Hinata lo miro dulcemente y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hinata- miro directamente el par de perlas que lo habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que las vio- te amo.

La Hyuga se quedo perdida en el intenso azul de los ojos de Naruto; se sintió desfallecer al escucharlo decir que la amaba, miro sus labios y sintió una gran necesidad por volver a probarlos, se acerco a él y apreso sus labios con los suyos degustándose con el sabor de su amado.

Al sentir los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, Naruto no la hizo esperar e inmediatamente correspondió su beso de una forma delicada en la que trataba de comprobarle que sus palabras eran ciertas

Ambos jóvenes estaban ocupados disfrutando del momento, recorriendo cada parte de la cavidad de su acompañante hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Si van a hacer eso cierren la puerta- dijo una anciana que salió del departamento de enfrente- en mis tiempos nos esperábamos a estar completamente solos y sin testigos, pero veo que a los jóvenes de ahora les gusta hacerlo en público- fue lo que los chicos escucharon mientras veían como la anciana camina hacia el elevador.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa anciana?- se preguntó Naruto que tenía el ceño fruncido por la interrupción y no dejaba de ver con cierta molestia las puertas del elevador por donde se había ido la vieja.

-E…etto, Na…Naruto…

-Uh- regreso su mirada a Hinata que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Cre…creo que ya se po…porque dijo eso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente el rubio

-E…es que a…aún sigo en pijama

Naruto se separo completamente de la chica para verla mejor, un intenso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verla así. Hinata traía puesta una bata que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y como estaba abierta dejaba al descubierto unos shorts muy cortos de color lila que hacían juego con una camisa blanca de tirantes.

-Hi…Hinata-la llamo apartando su vista de ella para controlar los deseos que comenzaban a nacer en su interior- ya se hace tarde para ir a la universidad.

-Ah, es cierto, Naruto ya no tengo que ir a clases.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Es que yo ya termine mi curso y ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta la graduación para que me entreguen mis papeles.

-Hmp, no es justo, entonces supongo que tendré que irme solo.

-Ja,ja,ja- Hinata tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos- no tienes porque ir solo, Sasuke estudia contigo ¿verdad?- Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cintura acercándola más a él- entonces puedes pasar por él e irse juntos.

-Hina eres mala- Naruto volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Anda Naruto, ve por Sasuke que se te hace tarde.

-Esta bien, pero cuando terminen mis clases vendré por ti y te comeré a besos- al decir esto Naruto deposito un último beso sobre el cuello de su novia para después irse por el teme que tenia por amigo como se lo había sugerido la Hyuga.

_If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two foot small_

Los siguientes días al lado de Hinata fueron los mejores en toda la vida de Naruto, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y estaba completamente seguro de que jamás había amado a alguien tan intensamente como a su adorada Hinata, ni siquiera a Sakura, la chica de la cual, según él, estuvo enamorado durante la preparatoria, pero ella nunca le prestó atención por buscar el amor de su mejor amigo.

En una noche fría que amenazaba con lluvia, Naruto caminaba por las calles de Japón; maldecía la hora en que le prestó su auto a Shikamaru, de no ser porque el suyo se descompuso no tendría que andar a pie y con el mal clima. Estaba esperando en una esquina a que se pusiera la luz roja, cuando unos ojos jade lo divisaron a la distancia.

-_"¿Naruto?, ¿será él?, mejor voy a ver"_- la chica se acerco hasta donde estaba el rubio, pero desafortunadamente la luz roja se puso y el chico continuo con su camino- _"Sí, es él"-_ pensó la chica estando un poco más cerca de él.

-¡Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre Naruto se detuvo a media calle y miro de donde provenía esa voz.

-_"¿Sakura?"_- pensó el mencionado.

La pelirrosa camino en dirección a su viejo amigo con una gran sonrisa.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí un auto rojo conducía a toda velocidad, trataba de escapar de la policía, cosa que era muy difícil, porque no había ningún auto cerca, el camino estaba completamente despejado para la persecución.

Dentro del auto un sujeto vestido completamente de negro llevaba un pasamontañas que cubría completamente su rostro, a excepción de un par de ojos azules que quedaban al descubierto; aquel hombre se asomaba por la ventana del copiloto tratando de disparar al auto de los policías en un tonto intento de detenerlos.

-¡Demonios acelera que nos están alcanzando!- le grito al chofer del auto.

-¡Cierra la boca y sigue disparando!

Cuando por fin estuvo a unos pasos de su amigo una brillante luz les dio en la cara.

Naruto apenas y pudo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque esa luz lo enceguecía.

-¡NARUTO!

Fue lo único que pudo oír, después sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el frio pavimento, escucho el ruido de algo parecido a unos disparos y un auto acelerando.

-¡Mierda Sasori!- grito el chico de ojos azules a su compañero, que al igual que él vestía de negro y con un pasamontañas, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de color miel- atropellar a alguien no estaba en los planes

-Dispara- fue su única respuesta

-¿Qué?- pregunto el otro sin entender lo que quería decir su amigo

-¡Dispárale a la chica!, eso retrasara a los policías.

El ojiiazul hizo lo que le ordeno su compañero, apunto al cuerpo que hace unos segundos había arrollado su acompañante y le tiro tres disparos.

-Ya esta- al escuchar eso el ojimiel acelero saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, miro por el retrovisor y lo que vio fue justo lo que esperaba, la patrulla que los seguía detuvo su persecución por atender al herido.

Naruto se levanto del suelo, se dio cuenta de que la luz seguía ahí, observo detenidamente y noto que una patrulla estaba frente a él, vio que un oficial llamaba a alguien por su radio pidiendo refuerzos y diciendo que llamaran a una ambulancia. Miro a su alrededor tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado, pero al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso sobre un charco de sangre abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¡Sakura!- grito al momento de colocarse a su lado y tomarla entre sus brazos- ¡Sakura, despierta!

-Apártate chico- le llamo la atención un hombre vestido de blanco- déjame verla- se arrodillo a un lado de Sakura y comenzó a revisarla- demonios, ¡traigan una camilla!- grito el hombre y al instante dos sujetos llegaron con la camilla, tomo a Sakura de los brazos de Naruto, la puso en la camilla e inmediatamente la llevaron a la ambulancia.

Todo paso tan rápido que Naruto aun no podía asimilar las cosas, miro como la ambulancia del Hospital General de Japón prendía la sirena y se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad. Escucho voces a sus espaldas y recordó haber visto a un oficial, miro por encima de su hombro y vio a un par de policías analizando la escena del crimen; como aún no lograba entender lo que pasaba fue con el que parecía ser el jefe de policía y le pregunto qué había sucedido, el oficial le explico todo al chico, lo de la persecución, el auto, el accidente, etc, cuando termino de hablar el rubio se fue corriendo en dirección al hospital, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Sakura.

Al llegar al hospital fue a la recepción a preguntar por la chica, la enfermera reviso unos papeles y le dijo que la joven estaba siendo operada en esos momentos. Naruto no tuvo más opción que ir a la sala de esperas y quedarse ahí hasta que alguien le diera noticias sobre el estado de la pelirrosa.

-Familiares de Sakura Haruno

-Yo soy su amigo- dijo Naruto levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba tratando de descansar- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Logramos extraer las balas de su interior, una de ellas no toco sus órganos vitales, pero desafortunadamente las otras dos causaron daños en sus órganos, tiene las costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre a causa de las balas- le explico la doctora Tsunade- la verdad es que lamento decirte esto pero lo más probable es que tu amiga solo dure un par de días más.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Esta bien, pero solo por unos momentos, aún se encuentra delicada.

Tsunade acompaño a Naruto hasta la habitación de la Haruno. Cuando llegaron Tsunade los dejo solos pensando que sería lo mejor en esos momentos.

Al entrar a la habitación Naruto tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama en donde descansaba su amiga, se sentía tan culpable por verla así, se suponía que él debería de estar postrado en esa cama y no ella, ¿Por qué demonios lo había empujado?, ¿Por qué no había dejado que lo atropellaran a él?, ¿Por qué?, simplemente no lograba entenderlo; paso unos minutos más ahí hasta que apareció Tsunade y le dijo que tenía que irse, que sería mejor que volviera mañana y que se fuera a descansar un poco.

Naruto salió del hospital y se fue a su departamento. En cuanto llego fue directamente hacia su habitación se tumbo sobre su cama y se dispuso a descansar.

Cuando despertó ya casi era medio día, busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco su celular, vio que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Hinata y algunos mensajes en los que le preguntaba ¿dónde estaba?.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida para ir a ver a su princesa, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación al darse cuenta de su estado, su ropa estaba desarreglada y manchada con la sangre de Sakura, si Hinata lo veía así era seguro que se preocuparía y le haría un interrogatorio de ¿Por qué su ropa estaba llena de sangre y no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas?. Se quito la ropa sucia, la dejo tirada en el suelo y fue a darse un baño, para después ir a ver como seguía Sakura y también ir con Hinata, necesitaba estar con ella en esos momentos.

El rubio paso por el hospital solo para darse cuenta de que su amiga seguía igual, aun no despertaba, pensó que no tendría caso quedarse ahí, además del hecho de que verla en ese estado lo hacía sentirse culpable, definitivamente lo mejor sería irse.

-Hinata- llamo por teléfono a su novia.

-_¿Naruto?- _respondió una voz al otro lado- _mi amor ¿en dónde estabas?, ¿por qué no me llamaste?, estaba muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. _

-Tranquila Hina estoy bien, ¿en donde estas?

-_En la universidad, vine por mis papeles _

-Ok, ¿podemos vernos en el parque que esta cerca de ahí?

-_Claro Naru, nos vemos en un rato _

-De acuerdo, voy para allá

-_Naruto- _dijo Hinata antes de colgar_- te amo _

Ante las palabras de Hinata el chico no supo que responder, en verdad se encontraba mal por lo que le había pasado a Sakura, así que solo se limito a terminar la llamada sin decir nada.

Cuando Hinata le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba pensó que él le diría lo mismo o por lo menos le respondería algo, pero se equivoco, su rubio solamente le colgó sin decirle nada; al escuchar su voz lo noto un poco extraño, pero pensó que solamente era su imaginación, pero el tener esa conversación tan ¿rara? hizo que se preocupara por su amado, estaba completamente segura de que algo le estaba pasando.

En un parque, cerca de la Universidad de Japón, una chica está sentada en una banca esperando a que llegue su novio, tenía tantas ganas de verlo y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, porque en su mente seguía rondando la idea de que algo estaba preocupando a su querido rubio.

-Hina- Naruto estaba parado detrás de ella y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- ya estoy aquí

-Naruto- volteo a ver a su amado, se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

El tener a Hinata entre sus brazos logro que se relajara un poco y se olvidara de lo sucedido la noche anterior; aún no sabía cómo o porqué, pero el simple hecho de estar al lado de la ojiperla en esos momentos lo hacía sentir seguro, como si todo lo que paso con Sakura fuera un mal sueño que pronto terminaría, ese simple contacto basto para que se olvidara del mundo y solo se concentrara en esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y se dejo envolver por sus brazos.

-Cariño- le hablo al oído- no sé qué es lo que esta pasando, pero estoy segura de que algo te preocupa, mi amor, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, recuerda que antes de ser novios fuimos amigos y aún lo somos, así que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿verdad?- las palabras de Hinata estaban llenas de amor y comprensión, pero también se notaba un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-No pasa nada- Naruto se separo de ella apenas lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos- todo esta bien, de veras- le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo él podía dar.

-¿Seguro?- insistió la ojiperla

-Por supuesto linda, es solo tu imaginación- Naruto la miro intensamente- pero- hizo un puchero- aún no me has saludado como se debe.

Hinata solo esbozo una sonrisa tomo los labios del rubio entre los suyos y le dio un beso en donde le transmitía todo el amor que sentía por él.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos hasta que recibió una llamada de Shikamaru que le dijo que podía pasar por su auto, que ya no lo necesitaría, además de que ya le habían regresado el suyo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la Hyuga

-Shikamaru- respondió- dice que ya me va a regresar mi auto- miro su reloj- creo que iré por el, aun es temprano, ¿quieres venir?

-No puedo, mañana temprano tengo una entrevista de trabajo y aún no he arreglado los documentos que me piden y esas cosas.

-Esta bien hermosa- depósito un beso en su frente- entonces te llevo a tu casa.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron un taxi y fueron hasta el departamento de Hinata, Naruto la dejo en la entrada del edificio y se fue a la casa de Shikamaru por su auto, al salir de la casa de su amigo se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de visita aún no terminaba, así que fue el hospital a ver como seguía Sakura.

Apenas tenía unos minutos de estar con la pelirrosa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pensó que sería la enfermera que venía a decirle que se le había acabado el tiempo, pero no, era Tsunade quien venía a revisar a su amiga.

-¿Va a despertar pronto?- preguntó en cuanto la doctora entro a la habitación

-Aun no lo sé - dijo acercándose a donde estaba el rubio- sigue muy delicada y las esperanzas son muy pocas.

En ese momento uno de los aparatos que estaba conectado a la Haruno comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente Tsunade hizo a Naruto a un lado y se acerco a revisar a su paciente.

-No puede ser- susurro para sí misma- ¡llama a una enfermera!- le ordeno al chico.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió, salió al pasillo y grito llamando a una enfermera.

Al instante una chica de cabello negro llego corriendo a la habitación, observo la situación y lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Naruto de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?- grito el rubio- ¡no puedes sacarme, debo estar con ella!

-Lo siento, pero tienes que salir- fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra antes de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

Naruto estuvo un buen rato esperando a que apareciera Tsunade y le informara del estado de su amiga, ya comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a la habitación cuando apareció la rubia con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Y?, ¿cómo esta?, ¿ya despertó?- preguntó el ojiazul al verla.

-Naruto, lo siento, pero ella acaba de entrar en coma.

-¿Qué?

-No entiendo lo que paso, pero seguramente fue por…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Naruto ya estaba de camino a la habitación de la Haruno.

-¡Sakura!- grito al estar a su lado- ¡despierta!- la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla tratando de despertarla- ¡no puedes hacer esto, tienes una vida por delante!

-Tranquilízate Naruto- le hablo Tsunade- no lograras nada poniéndote así.

Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, se aparto de ella y la miro con cuidado, aún le costaba creer que ella estuviera así por su culpa.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?- preguntó con un tono de seriedad y tristeza en su voz.

-No lo sé- respondió la rubia- podrían ser días, meses o quizás años.

Naruto no podía seguir ahí, se sentía completamente miserable.

-Vendré mañana- fue lo único que dijo y se retiro del lugar. El que saliera así del hospital pareció un acto cobarde de su parte, pero en verdad tenía que salir de ahí, porque cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar se sentía más culpable, y mas ahora sabiendo que Sakura estaba en coma por él.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la universidad por sus papeles en donde se confirmaba que ya había terminado con sus estudios, ahora solo faltaba la fiesta de graduación.

Paso gran parte del día con sus amigos pero cuando ellos se fueron y se quedo solo con Sasuke, éste noto que le pasaba algo, le pregunto qué era lo que le sucedía, y el rubio le conto todo lo que le había pasado con Sakura, desde el accidente hasta que ella estaba en coma.

_Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say_

Sasuke escucho con atención todo su relato y cuando su amigo termino simplemente pregunto.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé- respondió con la mirada fija en el piso

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-No- Naruto levanto la mirada del suelo- tú eres al único que le he contado esto

Sasuke soltó un suspiro

-Creo que iré- el rubio volteo a verlo, no entendía a que se refería- iré a verla hoy

Naruto esbozo una triste sonrisa

-Eso la animara un poco

-Hmp-el azabache le devolvió la sonrisa- yo sé de algo que te animara a ti- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y atrayendo la atención de su amigo-ya es tarde y aún no he comido, vamos a comer ramen, yo invito- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado

El rubio simplemente sonrió y se dirigió al puesto de ramen en compañia de su amigo.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y no había visto a Hinata en todo el día, lo mejor sería ir a verla o si no se preocuparía de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió Naruto salió en dirección al departamento de su novia.

En el pasillo había un anciano que estaba limpiando el suelo, seguramente sería el encargado de mantenimiento.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Naruto vio como se abría y de adentro salía Hinata, al verla quedo asombrado de la belleza que poseía esa mujer, traía un hermoso vestido que le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas junto con unas sandalias que hacían juego y su cabello caía libremente por su espalda.

El viejo dejo a un lado sus cosas y se fue a buscar algo en el carrito que traía con sus artículos de limpieza.

Al girarse para emprender su camino Hinata esbozo una sonrisa al ver al dueño de su corazón a unos pasos de ella.

-Hola hermosa, ¿a dónde vas?

Hinata camino hacia su rubio para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

-Voy a la tienda por unas cosas que ¡aaahh!- al dar el siguiente paso Hinata resbalo con el agua que aún seguía en el piso.

-¡Hinata!- grito Naruto en cuanto vio que la ojiperla perdía el equilibrio, pero lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener su caída, así que la pobre chica cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

-Los jóvenes de ahora deberían fijarse por donde caminan- dijo el anciano que caminaba tranquilamente hasta donde estaba una inconsciente Hinata con un letrero amarillo que decía "cuidado, piso mojado"- así se evitarían este tipo de accidentes- puso el letrero cerca de donde se había caído Hinata y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

-_"Maldito anciano"-_pensó Naruto que estaba arrodillado junto a la Hyuga- _"Hina se cayó por qué no puso ese tonto letrero_ _antes"_- el rubio frunció el ceño y vio como el viejo se alejaba del lugar- _"lo mejor será llevarla adentro"_- tomo las llaves de las manos de Hinata y fue a abrir la puerta, metió las llaves en su bolsillo y regreso para tomar a Hinata en sus brazos, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al tener a la Hyuga entre sus brazos, debía de admitir que a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente se veía muy linda.

Entro al departamento y cerró la puerta con un pie, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas; fue a la habitación de la chica y la depositó con cuidado en la cama, retiro un mechón de cabello de su cara y se mantuvo cerca para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Hinata aún no despertaba, Naruto ya comenzaba a preocuparse, si algo le había pasado a su princesa el único responsable seria ese maldito anciano.

-Hina- Naruto la llamo en un susurro apenas audible y tomo su mano entre las suyas- despierta- beso una de sus manos y la miro con ternura- creo que tendré que llamar a un doctor- esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo. El chico iba a soltar la mano de Hinata para ir por el teléfono, pero un pequeño quejido hizo que se detuviera.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto que estaba sentado junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano entre las de él y con la preocupación impregnada en su rostro.

-¿Qué…que me paso?- Hinata se llevo una mano a la cabeza y trato de incorporarse pero Naruto no la dejo poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y haciendo que se recostara de nuevo.

-Te resbalaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza- respondió Naruto con una voz dulce y más relajado al ver que su princesa estaba bien- te traje a tu habitación para que estuvieras cómoda.

-¿Me has estado cuidando desde entonces?- preguntó la Hyuga al ver la silla que estaba junto a su cama

Naruto se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica desviando su mirada del ojiazul y sorprendiéndolo por sus palabras- no quería causarte ninguna molestia.

-Mi amor- la tomo del mentón para que lo viera directo a los ojos- tú no eres ninguna molestia para mí, es cierto que estuviste inconsciente y me preocupe un poco, pero-mostro una gran sonrisa zorruna antes de continuar- me diste la oportunidad de ver lo hermosa que eres cuando duermes.

Hinata se ruborizo un poco por su comentario y miro fijamente ese par de cielos que tanto amaba, se acerco a los labios del chico y lo beso dulcemente; enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que el chico se acercara más hasta quedar encima de ella.

Por otro lado Naruto no quería separarse de los labios de Hinata, en especial al darse cuenta de que abría un poco más su boca dando permiso a su lengua para explorar su cavidad, sin mencionar que al quedar encima de ella separo sus piernas con su rodilla y sintió como sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuello en un intento de apegarlo más a ella.

La última vez que había besado a Naruto de esa manera tuvo un poco de miedo al imaginar lo que podría pasar si seguían así, pero ahora estaba segura de que quería llegar mas allá con su amado rubio, además de que su rodilla rozando con su intimidad la estaba provocando.

Los besos ya no eran suficientes, quería sentir más de ella, así que coloco su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica y fue subiendo lentamente acariciando todo a su paso, se detuvo en su muslo para acariciarlo con mayor suavidad y sentir su piel haciendo contacto con la suya, su mano siguió su camino subiendo un poco más hasta levantar su vestido y sentir el borde de la tela de sus braguitas rozando sus dedos, al llegar a esa parte se separo un poco de la chica para verla a los ojos, pensó en preguntarle si quería que continuara, pero no fue necesario, porque en su mirada pudo ver el deseo que le provocaba y las ansias que tenia de ser suya, al igual que las de él por poseerla.

Se separo de ella hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama, metió su otra mano debajo de su vestido y lo subió lentamente hasta quitárselo como si de una camisa se tratase.

Hinata lo ayudo incorporándose un poco y levantando sus brazos para que fuera más fácil quitar la prenda. Al ver como lanzaba su vestido a alguna parte de la habitación volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas haciendo que su rubio sonriera, pero sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, y como no iba a mirarla de esa manera si el cuerpo de Hinata era hermoso, tenía el cuerpo digno de una diosa que en esos momentos estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un simple mortal como él.

A Hinata le pareció un poco injusta la situación, así que llevo sus manos directo al borde de la camisa de Naruto para poder meter su mano y sentir su piel, pero antes de poder tocarlo las manos de Naruto la detuvieron apartándola de él, esta acción dejo sorprendida a la ojiperla, ¿por qué la había alejado de su cuerpo?, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, porque apenas el rubio alejo sus manos el mismo comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, se la quito y al igual que había hecho con el vestido lo lanzo a algún lugar.

La Hyuga quedo sorprendida al ver el maravilloso cuerpo que poseía su novio, estaba tan concentrada admirándolo hasta que sintió como Naruto tomaba sus manos y las dirigía a su pecho.

El tener los frágiles dedos de la chica sobre su pecho acariciándolo lo hacía estremecerse, ya no podía conformarse con ese simple contacto, además de que su cuello lucia muy tentador. Se inclino hacia ella y poso sus labios sobre su cuello dándole pequeños besos acompañados de uno que otro mordisco.

-Mmm…Naruto- dijo en un débil susurro.

-Hina, eres hermosa- respondió entre besos- quiero sentirte cerca de mí, quiero que seas mía.

-Yo…yo también, Naru

Como pudo lo hizo girar quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Dirigió sus manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo bajo; con suma delicadeza fue bajando su pantalón hasta dejarlo en bóxers.

Mientras Hinata le quitaba el pantalón Naruto no podía dejar de verla, esa mezcla de inocencia y lujuria que reflejaba en esos momentos lo hacía desearla más, le costaba creer que en ese momento de intimidad ella tuviera un enorme sonrojo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo se podía ver la pasión en sus ojos.

Paso sus manos sobre el bóxer de Naruto sintiendo sobre la tela lo excitado que estaba su miembro.

-Aghhh

Naruto puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Hinata, sentía como sus delicadas manos lo estimulaban cada vez más, ¡Dios!, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, pero ella no era la única que podía dar placer en esos momentos. Llevo ambas manos a la parte baja de su espalda y las fue subiendo lentamente hasta que se encontraron con su sostén.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en brindarle placer al endurecido miembro de Naruto y en sentir sus manos recorriendo su espalda, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la miro de manera pervertida y desabrocho su sostén dejando libres sus enormes pechos.

El chico volvió a colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de su amada y en un repentino giro volvió a tomar el control de la situación, vio que estaba más ruborizada que antes y que llevaba sus brazos a su pecho en un intento de cubrir su desnudez, ante tal acción Naruto frunció un poco el ceño y se acerco a su oído.

-Hina- dijo en un ronco susurro- ya te había dicho que eres hermosa, por favor déjame verte.

Hinata estaba a punto de retirar sus brazos de su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Naruto la tomo de las muñecas e hizo sus brazos a un lado poniéndolos sobre su cabeza. Ahora si podría hacer lo que quería. Dirigió su boca a uno de los pechos de Hinata y comenzó a lamerlo.

-Ahhhh

Soltó una de las muñecas de la chica y llevo su mano directo al endurecido pezón de la chica, le dio un suave masaje haciendo que se endureciera un poco más, tomo su pezón entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó logrando que un pequeño gemido saliera de los labios de la Hyuga.

-Ahhh Na…Naruto

Finalmente Naruto se separo de los pechos de su novia y la miro directo a los ojos, pero lo que vio lo dejo encantado, Hinata tenía la boca entreabierta, unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba intentando regular su respiración.

-¿Te gusto Hina?, espero que sí, porque aún no termino- al decir esto Naruto mantenía su sonrisa de pervertido y el tono de su voz era tan sensual que hacia estremecer a la Hyuga.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata cerró los ojos al ver que Naruto volvía a inclinarse hacia ella, pensó que volvería a jugar con sus pechos, pero no, esta vez sintió como sus labios besaban su plano vientre y bajaban lentamente ¿a dónde quería llegar?.

-Ahhhhhh- Hinata volvió a gemir al sentir los dedos de Naruto en su intimidad- Naru ¿q…qué haces?

-Tranquila hermosa, todo estará bien- respondió el rubio alejando sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica para poder quitarle sus lindas braguitas.

Con cuidado Naruto separo las piernas de su princesa, no quería asustarla, no en esos momentos en los que seguramente le costaría mucho detenerse si ella se arrepentía. Lamio uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en el interior de su amada.

Hinata reprimió un gemido y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al ver su reacción Naruto metió otros dos dedos de una sola vez y espero un momento a que se acostumbrara para después poder moverlos en su interior.

-Mmmmm

-Aun no he terminado preciosa- dijo Naruto al momento que sacaba sus dedos.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar Hinata lo hizo girar de nuevo, ahora ella estaba encima de él.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ahora es mi turno

Hinata le quito los bóxers a Naruto, llevo sus manos hasta su miembro y al igual que había hecho antes volvió a estimularlo.

-Arghhhh

A pesar de ser la primera vez que hacia algo así las manos de la Hyuga se movían con maestría sobre el endurecido miembro del chico. Hinata ya no quería hacer esperar más a su rubio, quería brindarle el mismo placer que él le había dado hace unos momentos. Se agacho más hasta quedar a su altura e introdujo el excitado miembro en su boca.

-Naaang, Hi…Hinata

Naruto estaba completamente extasiado; la lengua de Hinata no dejaba de jugar con su "amiguito". Le encantaba que a pesar de lo tímida que era su princesa en ese instante ya no había rastro de ella, al contrario, en ese instante estaba viendo a una Hinata completamente apasionada que estaba dispuesta a complacerlo en sus locas fantasías.

-Ahhhhh, Hi…Hina, de…detente

Hinata aparto su boca del miembro de Naruto y lo miro con inocencia.

-¿Qué pasa Naru?- preguntó con voz dulce- ¿lo estoy haciendo mal?

-No- respondió con una sonrisa- es solo que si sigues así yo terminare antes.

-Entonces- Hinata se puso en cuatro y se fue acercando a Naruto moviéndose de una manera muy sexy- ¿lo hice bien?- preguntó usando un tono de voz muy sensual al momento que se saboreaba los labios.

Como respuesta Naruto se limito a besarla y sujetarla de la cintura.

-Lo haces muy bien, pero- dirigió una de sus manos a la intimidad de Hinata para comprobar que ya estaba muy húmeda- ya es hora- Naruto se hizo a un lado para recostar a Hinata en la cama y quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Naruto- Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico- por favor hazlo con cuidado.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Hinata separo las piernas y espero a que Naruto entrara en ella.

-Mirame- pidió Naruto antes de entrar

La chica hizo lo que le pidió su rubio y lo miro directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en ese par de cielos, podía ver todo el amor que Naruto tenía para ella y no estaba dispuesta a arruinar ese momento con sus tontas preocupaciones, no, simplemente dejaría que Naruto la amara a su manera.

-Hazme tuya- dijo en voz baja sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Naruto.

Al escuchar la petición de la ojiperla dirigió su miembro hasta la intimidad de la chica y con sumo cuidado entro en ella, pero a pesar de haber sido cuidadoso Hinata dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Lo siento- se disculpo el chico- ¿te lastime mucho?

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no te detengas por favor.

Naruto comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén, pero poco a poco fue aumentando sus embestidas.

-Mmmmm, m…más- pidió la Hyuga entre suspiros

Naruto se mordió los labios y acelero más sus embestidas, el estar dentro de Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, esa mujer era tan estrecha y húmeda.

-T…te amo- dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada

-Ahhhhh- gritaron los dos al momento de llegar al clímax.

-Hinata- dijo Naruto con la voz agitada recostándose sobre ella y aún estando en su interior- esto fue maravilloso

-Naruto- la chica se abrazo a él- yo también te amo

Finalmente Naruto salió de ella y se acomodo a su lado.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó la Hyuga al momento que se recargaba sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba

Naruto la miro incrédulo, se suponía que él tenía que hacer esa pregunta, no ella.

-¿Tú si?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-No

-Entonces ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es solo que, bueno, es que no se, c...creo que tengo miedo- Hinata miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de qué?

-De que después de esto me dejes.

-Hina- tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a que lo mirara-mientras te hacía el amor te lo dije, TE AMO, y no pienso dejarte nunca, tu eres la mujer de mi vida y estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, el haber hecho el amor contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, además soy inmensamente feliz porque soy yo quien está contigo en estos momentos, Hina- la abrazo haciendo que se acercara más a él- nunca te olvides de que eres mía y solo mía.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Naruto, nunca pensó que en verdad él pensara todo eso, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía.

La Hyuga se acerco a los labios de su novio y deposito un dulce beso sobre ellos.

-Sera mejor que descanses- dijo Naruto- te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza

Hinata se limito a sonreír e hizo caso de lo que le pedía su novio, además estaba algo cansada por lo que acababa de hacer con Naruto.

-Buenas noches Naru

-Buenas noches linda, que duermas bien.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas haciendo que cierto rubio ojiazul despertara de su dulce sueño.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y trato de moverse, pero algo se lo impidió, miro a un lado para ver qué era lo que no lo dejaba moverse; no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro al ver a la dueña de su corazón durmiendo a su lado.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo a su hermosa princesa hasta que el ruido de su celular lo distrajo.

-_"¿Quién será?"_- se preguntó al momento que tomaba su teléfono.

"_Dobe ven al hospital, _

_Sakura acaba de despertar _

_Y esta preguntando por ti" _

_Sasuke, 9:30 _

Naruto dejo salir un gran suspiro y miro a Hinata que comenzaba a despertar.

Al abrir los ojos Hinata esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a Naruto a su lado.

-Buenos días- saludo Hinata.

Naruto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso.

-Buenos días hermosa, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Feliz por despertar y verte a mi lado, pero…

-¿Pero?- lo interrumpió Hinata

-Ero-sennin me llamo, quiere verme para unas cosas, la verdad no le entendí muy bien para qué.

-¿Tienes que ir ahora?- preguntó la chica haciendo un puchero

-Sí, porque estoy seguro de que si no voy ahora no dejara de molestarme hasta que vaya.

-Esta bien- se resigno Hinata- pero ¿te veré mas tarde?

-Claro- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- no soportaría estar un día lejos de ti, por cierto ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bien, me voy tranquilo.

-Naruto- Hinata se acerco hasta él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, agradezco el día en que Shino nos presento- la ojiperla beso a Naruto, primero comenzó de una manera lenta, pero poco a poco el rubio fue intensificándolo hasta que mordió el labio inferior de Hinata haciendo que separara más sus labios para poder invadir su cavidad. Naruto se estaba dejando llevar por ese beso hasta que…

-Nos vemos más tarde hermosa- Naruto decidió separarse de ella, porque estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía en ese momento no se detendría hasta volver a hacerla suya.

Cuando llego al hospital el rubio fue directamente a la habitación de Sakura; cuando por fin llego a la habitación abrió la puerta encontrándose con su mejor amigo sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de la pelirrosa.

-Perdón- se disculpo Naruto- no sabía que…

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpió el azabache- yo ya me iba- Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando paso a lado de Naruto se detuvo y susurro algo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo- Creo que tienes que hablar con ella, si me necesitas estaré en mi casa- el Uchiha se giro para ver por última vez a Sakura y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el rubio al momento que se sentaba en la silla en donde momentos antes había estado su amigo.

-Mejor, gracias

-Al contrario- dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza- soy yo el que debería agradecer, de no ser por ti, en este momento yo estaría en esa cama.

-No fue nada.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, casi mueres por salvarme la vida.

-Yo, yo…tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no podría dejar que algo te pase.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?- preguntó Naruto que no entendía nada de lo que decía Sakura.

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo

-¿Qué?- Naruto estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Sakura le dijera algo así.

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

-Veras, cuando íbamos en preparatoria tú estabas perdidamente enamorado de mí y siempre me lo decías, no perdías la esperanza de que algún día yo me fijara en ti, pero yo siempre te rechazaba diciéndote que yo no sentía lo mismo porque estaba enamorada de Sasuke además de que solamente te quería como amigo. Al terminar la preparatoria yo me fui a una universidad y tú a otra, los primeros días pensé que era normal extrañar a tus viejos compañeros de clase, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que te extrañaba demasiado, incluso más que a Sasuke, no sabía por qué, pero un día me di cuenta de que era porque estaba enamorada de ti, de hecho creo que desde que estábamos en la escuela me gustabas, pero nunca me di cuenta por que el supuesto amor que sentía por Sasuke no me dejaba ver que tú estabas ahí conmigo, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto estaba mudo, no sabía que decir, era cierto que siempre soñó con este momento, el día en que por fin Sakura correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero ahora ¿qué se supone que debería hacer, decirle que fue muy amable de su parte salvarle la vida, pero que él no sentía lo mismo porque ya tenía a otra persona que en verdad lo amaba? no, no podía hacer eso, no después de que estuvo a punto de morir todo por salvarlo.

-Yo…

-No digas nada- lo interrumpió la joven- se que no te esperabas esto y entiendo si estas confundido, la verdad es que no espero que me des una respuesta en este momento, pero me gustaría que pensaras un poco acerca de lo que acabo de decirte.

El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Buenos días- saludo la doctora Tsunade que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Buenos días- devolvió el saludo la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que alguien se me adelanto al decirte que tu amiga ya había despertado- dijo mirando al rubio que estaba sentado junto a la cama.

Naruto se limito a sonreír.

-Este jovencito- dijo Tsunade acercándose a donde estaban los chicos- ha estado aquí desde que te trajeron al hospital, ha venido todos los días a ver cómo te encuentras y se puso muy mal cuando se entero que habías entrado en coma.

-¿En serio?- un ligero rubor se hacía presente en las mejillas de la chica.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza; Naruto se limito a mirar hacia otro lado, no quería que vieran que estaba avergonzado.

-Bueno creo que es hora de tu revisión.

-Yo tengo que irme- dijo Naruto poniendose de pie.

-¿Vendrás más tarde?- pregunto la Haruno esperanzada.

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo y salió de la habitación.

Ahora si que estaba en problemas, gracias al comentario de la doctora Tsunade, Sakura pensaba que él sentía algo por ella cuando en realidad no era cierto, ya que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su querida Hinata, además de que la noche anterior se lo había demostrado.

-"_Creo que tienes que hablar con ella, si me necesitas estaré en mi casa"_- recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a su amigo.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto le conto todo lo que le había dicho Sakura y su situación con Hinata.

El azabache escucho con atención las palabras de su amigo; sabía que algo así pasaría, ya que cuando estuvo en el hospital la Haruno le conto acerca de sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Ambos chicos estuvieron hablando un largo rato acerca del problema del rubio, hasta que por fin Naruto tomo una decisión.

-Dobe- lo llamo Sasuke antes de que saliera- no vayas a hacer una tontería.

Naruto no respondió y se limito a salir del hogar de su amigo.

_How could I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto, desde entonces el rubio no había dejado de ir a visitarla para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Esa mañana había ido de nuevo a ver a la Haruno solo que esta vez no la encontró sola, como siempre, la doctora Tsunade estaba con ella.

-Pasa- dijo Tsunade al verlo en la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio a la chica que se veía recuperada y con una radiante sonrisa.

-Muy bien- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-pero me siento mejor cuando estás conmigo.

-Ja,ja,ja tu amiga ya está fuera de peligro- interrumpió Tsunade al ver a Naruto sonrojarse- mañana le daremos de alta, al fin podrá regresar a casa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la Haruno emocionada

-Sí- respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa- bueno yo me retiro, aún tengo que revisar a algunos pacientes.

El Uzumaki pasó el resto del día con Sakura en el hospital, hasta que se acabo la hora de visita.

Al salir del hospital fue al departamento de Hinata; estuvo varias horas sentado afuera del edificio pensando en lo que le diría a Hinata en cuanto la viera, hasta que por fin encontró las palabras "correctas".

Hinata fue directo a abrir la puerta en cuanto escucho el timbre sonar.

-Naruto, que sorpresa- exclamo en cuanto vio a su adorado rubio parado frente a la puerta y depositaba un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola Hina- respondió el Uzumaki con una triste sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que llegas- cerró la puerta y tomo la mano de Naruto-estaba a punto de llamarte para invitarte a cenar un poco de ramen que prepare hace rato- decía la Hyuga muy animada mientras caminaba hacia la sala junto a Naruto y tomaba asiento.

Naruto se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Hinata creo que debemos hablar- dijo el chico con cara seria.

-Claro Naruto, pero ¿de qué?- preguntó la ojiperla que no entendía el comportamiento del rubio.

-De nosotros

-¿De nosotros?

-Hina- se acomodo mejor en el sillón para quedar frente a frente- desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eres una persona increíble, eres linda, gentil, cariñosa, además de que eres muy hermosa… dios ¿qué puedo decir?, eres la mujer perfecta y sé que muchos hombres desearían tenerte a su lado…

-Pero estoy contigo- interrumpió la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es por eso que pienso que tú y yo no deberíamos seguir juntos- dijo Naruto apartando su mirada de la chica, no podía verla a la cara.

-¿Qué?- Hinata estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, no entendía ¿por qué le decía todas esas cosas y después le decía que no podían seguir?

-Escucha Hinata- Naruto se puso de pie dándole la espalda-últimamente lo he estado pensado mejor y me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no va a funcionar, así que es mejor que no continuemos con esto, por el bien de los dos.

_How could she say to me  
Love will find a way_

Hinata se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Naruto, sabía que algo andaba mal, un día le decía que la amaba y al otro le decía que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso, además de que estaba el hecho de que Naruto no se atrevía a mirarla directamente.

El rubio sintió como las delicadas manos de Hinata sujetaban sus brazos y recargaba su cabeza contra su espalda.

-Naruto- le hablo en voz baja- te conozco muy bien, se que sucede algo como para que tomes esta decisión, así que por favor dímelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Naruto cerró sus manos en puños, sabía que terminar su relación con Hinata no sería nada fácil, y el que ella le hablara de esa manera complicaba más las cosas.

-Escucha Hinata- se separo de ella y finalmente se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte- tienes razón hay algo más, estoy terminando contigo por qué no te amo.

-No, no entiendo a que te refieres- Hinata se hizo la desentendida, quería pensar que era una broma por parte de su rubio.

-Hinata, yo no quería decírtelo de esta manera, pero no me dejas opción, yo quería hacerlo por las buenas pero tú no me dejaste, la verdad es que no te amo, nunca te ame- le hablo con voz fría y con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Ya basta Naruto, no digas esas cosas- la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse- yo sé que es mentira tu me amas al igual que yo.

-Por favor Hinata deja de insistir yo…

-¿Por qué?, dime la verdadera razón por la que ya no quieres seguir conmigo, porqué no te creo, no puedo creer que tu no me ames.

-De acuerdo, si tanto insistes te lo diré- dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona- te dije que no quería hacerlo de esta manera, pero tú así lo quisiste- hizo una breve pausa para poder mantenerse firme- todo fue una apuesta.

Hinata se quedo muda.

-Veras hace tiempo hable con un amigo y le conté de ti, el me dijo que tu actitud tímida era mentira, que en realidad eras como todas, una zorra, yo le dije que no era cierto, pero él no me creyó, así que mejor decidimos hacer una pequeña apuesta.

Hinata no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, Naruto no era del tipo de personas a los que les gustara jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Por favor Hina no pongas esa cara- dijo en tono de burla y aun con esa sonrisa burlona- ¿sabes? ahora que te dije que todo fue por una apuesta creo que es justo que te diga de que se trataba ¿no crees?, primero tenía que ser tu novio, enamorarte hasta que cayeras rendida a mis pies, después, la mejor parte, llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía, y finalmente dejarte, obviamente logre lo establecido en la apuesta y lamentablemente perdí- dijo esto último haciendo una expresión de "tristeza"- pero el lado positivo es que logre mi objetivo.

-¿Cu…cuál era t…tu objetivo?- finalmente Hinata se atrevía a hablar.

-¿No es obvio?, mi objetivo era demostrar que mi amigo tenía razón, que tu actitud tímida solo era mentira y en realidad eras como todas, una cualquiera que se entrega al primer hombre que…

-Cállate- Hinata le había dado una cachetada a Naruto, no permitiría que él le hablara de esa manera- eres un mentiroso, no sabes lo que dices- las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de los perlados ojos de la Hyuga.

Por otro lado la mejilla de Naruto estaba completamente roja por la cachetada que le había dado Hinata, además de que había logrado que su cabeza diera un pequeño giro por la fuerza que había usado la chica.

-Jajaja- de nuevo esa molesta sonrisa- por favor Hina deja de mentirte, los dos sabemos que es cierto, aún ni siquiera cumplíamos un mes juntos y tu ya eras mía, una chica que se respeta a si misma habría esperado a cumplir cinco o seis mese de noviazgo, o quizás más, pero en cambio tú te entregaste a mí en cuanto tuviste la primera oportunidad de estar en mis brazos.

-¡Mientes!- grito Hinata con los ojos vidriosos y las lagrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas- yo…yo no lo hice porqué fuera una cualquiera, ¡No!- dijo negando con la cabeza- lo hice porque- Hinata se acerco más a Naruto y poso una mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla- porque te amo- lo dijo en un susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara contra sus labios y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- quería demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, quería que supieras que soy tuya, que no solo te pertenece mi corazón sino también mi cuerpo y mi alma, Naruto no lo hice solo por un momento de pasión , fue porque yo quería ser tuya, que fueras el primer hombre en mi vida, y de esa manera demostrarte que solo te pertenezco a ti y a nadie más.

Sin pensárselo dos veces más Hinata tomo el rostro de Naruto con su otra mano y acorto la poca distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo Hinata el sabía que era mentira todo lo que había dicho, y al escuchar como ella se defendía de él le dieron ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que nada era cierto, que él no pensaba eso de ella, que es la mejor persona que ha conocido en toda su vida y el haber estado con ella había sido algo maravilloso, pero no podía hacerlo, el recuerdo de cierta ojiverde convaleciente en el hospital le recordó porqué hacia todo esto, pero el suave movimiento de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos lo traicionaron.

Hinata, al sentir que Naruto correspondía su beso, rodeo su cuello con sus manos, no quería que se separara de ella.

Por otro lado Naruto no pudo resistirse al sabor de los labios de Hinata, la tomo por la cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo para poder sentirla más cerca.

Hinata era quien tenía el control de aquel beso. El beso que había comenzado de manera dulce se fue intensificando poco a poco, Hinata mordió el labio inferior de Naruto haciéndolo abrir un poco más la boca para adentrar su lengua. Naruto al sentir como su lengua era estimulada por la de Hinata se unió a ella en una pelea de lenguas en la que Hinata iba ganando, ¡Dios! ese era el mejor beso que se habían dado hasta el momento y en verdad lo estaban disfrutando, era un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, la necesidad de sentirse cerca y no separarse.

-_"Te amo"_- la voz de Sakura resonó en su mente haciéndolo recapacitar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con Hinata.

La tomo por los hombros y en un movimiento un poco brusco la separo de él.

Hinata miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos como pidiendo una explicación, no entendía porque había interrumpido su beso de esa manera tan brusca.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- la mirada del rubio era fría- nunca más te atrevas a besarme.

-Pe…pero y…yo pensé que tú…

-Con esto solo me compruebas lo que dije- su mirada acusadora se poso sobre Hinata haciéndola sentir culpable- eres una cualquiera que no se respeta a sí misma.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Naruto antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar a Hinata sola y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

La ojiperla observo al rubio mientras se alejaba, estaba atónita, no entendía ¿por qué si la había insultado de esa manera tan cruel había correspondido su beso con tanta intensidad?.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Hinata salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que lo sucedido había sido verdad y no una horrible pesadilla, su amado Naruto la había dejado.

La Hyuga no pudo evitarlo más, se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el piso y comenzó a llorar.

-¡NARUTO TE AMO, SIEMPRE TE AMARE!- grito hacia la nada con la esperanza de que su amado rubio pudiera escucharla.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que del otro lado de la puerta Naruto aún seguía ahí, no podía con su dolor y al igual que ella lloraba amargamente por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

Naruto logro escuchar el grito de Hinata, sintió un gran dolor, como si algo dentro de él se rompiera, instintivamente se llevo una mano al pecho como si tratara de evitar que su corazón terminara más destrozado.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue directo al hospital a hablar con Sakura, ese día le darían de alta y le había pedido que estuviera con ella para cuando saliera.

-Hola- saludo la Haruno al ver a Naruto entrar en la habitación.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo.

-La doctora Tsunade vino hace unos momentos, me dijo que iba a arreglar la autorización para que saliera…

-Etto… Sa…Sakura, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-¿Uh?, esta bien Naruto, ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Pues…estuve pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste el otro día y- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa- me di cuenta de que aún estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran.

-Pensé que con el tiempo había logrado olvidarte, pero gracias a que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, me di cuenta de que aún siento lo mismo que cuando estábamos en la escuela, y bueno pues yo…yo quería saber si tú- se acerco a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama y la tomo de las manos- Sakura Haruno- la miro directamente a los ojos- ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó al momento que sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un hermoso anillo de compromiso dentro de ella.

-¡Sí, acepto!- dijo una Sakura completamente emocionada que se arrojo a los brazos de su prometido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al llegar a la iglesia la mayoría de los invitados estaban afuera esperando la llegada de los novios.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Sí, le di mi palabra a Sakura y no pienso retractarme- respondió sin vacilar y sin decirle nada más a su amigo entro a la iglesia a esperar a su novia.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la iglesia la novia hizo su aparición, todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada en busca de la hermosa chica que se convertiría en la señora Uzumaki.

Naruto no podía negar que Sakura se veía hermosa vestida de blanco, además de que una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Al llegar al lado de su prometido el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-¿Ésta ocupado?- preguntó una voz cerca del oído de Neji Hyuga.

-¿Hi…Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó haciéndose a un lado dejando espacio para que su prima se sentara- pensé que no vendrías.

-No iba a venir, pero quería ver con mis propios ojos que Naruto se casara con Sakura.

- Hinata ¿eres masoquista o algo así?- preguntó Neji levantando una ceja.

Hinata dejo salir un suspiro.

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?, solo a ti se te ocurre venir a la boda de tu ex, del cual aún estas enamorada, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo y sentarte en primera fila para ver como une su vida con una mujer que no eres tú.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no se trata de eso- respondió la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¿entonces de que se trata?- preguntó el Hyuga sin entender el propósito de su prima- ¿Acaso piensas impedir la boda?

-No.

-Demonios Hinata, en verdad no entiendo porqué viniste, si según tú no eres masoquista ni nada parecido y tampoco quieres impedir la boda ¿qué haces aquí?, además de que estoy seguro de que sigues perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

-Ay Neji, es que yo no voy a impedir la boda, quien va a impedirla será Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Hinata te has vuelto loca?

-Neji, no estoy loca- Hinata volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el comentario del Hyuga.

-Pues si no estás loca ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Naruto va a dejar a Sakura justo en este momento?.

-Naruto me ama- respondió con convicción

-¿Qué?- definitivamente Neji no entendía el comportamiento de su prima.

-Estoy segura de que en cuanto Naruto me vea aquí detendrá la boda y le dirá a Sakura que no puede casarse con ella porque su corazón es mío, porque él solo me ama a mí.

Definitivo, su prima había perdido la cabeza.

-Solo espero que tengas razón, porque no me gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo por el idiota de Naruto- Neji decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de discutir con Hinata, porque estaba completamente seguro de que no la haría entrar en razón.

-Él no es ningún idiota- lo defendió Hinata.

Neji pensaba contradecir las palabras de Hinata, pero la voz del sacerdote hizo que se detuviera.

-Si alguien aquí presente tiene algún motivo para que estas dos personas no puedan unir su vida en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio se hizo presente, el párroco espero el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien expresara su descontento, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad- susurro Neji al oído de su prima en cuanto el sacerdote retomo la palabra.

Hinata simplemente se limito a fruncir el ceño y mirar amenazadoramente al genio Hyuga.

-Sakura Haruno ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo?

-Sí, acepto- respondió la Haruno con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de ilusión por que finalmente seria la esposa del rubio.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa?

Naruto miro hacia donde estaban sentados los invitados, como esperando que alguien lo salvara de tener que unir su vida con Sakura.

Recorrió cada uno de los rostros de los presentes y se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver uno en especial; definitivamente no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que su adorada Hinata estaría sentada en primera fila el día de su boda viendo como unía su vida con otra mujer.

Al verla Naruto quiso decirle a todos que no podía casarse con Sakura, porque solamente arruinarían sus vidas, porque él no la amaba, no, a quien amaba era a Hinata Hyuga, ella era la única dueña de su corazón, pero no podía hacerlo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse en ese momento.

-_"Perdóname Hinata"_- Naruto tomo las manos de Sakura y la miro directamente a los ojos- Acepto.

-_Acepto_- al escuchar a Naruto su corazón volvió a romperse en mil pedazos, fue una estúpida al pensar que Naruto se arrepentiría y dejaría a Sakura por ella, Neji se lo había dicho pero ella no quiso escucharlo; Naruto había sido muy claro el día en que fue a terminar con su relación, él le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella y por que habían estado juntos, pero ella fue una tonta que no le creyó y se dejo llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos y por eso ahora estaba ahí, en primera fila viendo como perdía al amor de su vida para siempre, pensó que quizás, solo quizás Naruto le había mentido y el aún la seguía amando, pero no, todo lo que él había dicho era cierto, pero ¿entonces por que tenía esa gran sensación de que el aún la amaba? y si era cierto que le había mentido ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer.

_Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say_

Naruto tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y con delicadeza se acerco a ella hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Hinata no podía seguir ahí, sin hacer ruido y con sumo cuidado de ser detectada por alguien, se puso de pie y salió del lugar con el corazón roto y las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

La verdad era que ninguno de los invitados presto importancia a la presencia de la Hyuga y mucho menos al momento en que se fue, pero si hubo alguien en especial que se dio cuenta de su presencia desde el momento en que había llegado hasta que decidió retirarse del lugar porque su pequeño corazón ya no podía mas con el dolor.

Un chico de ojos negros como la noche siguió con la mirada a la ojiperla; él era el único, además del novio, que sabia el dolor que en esos momentos carcomía a la Hyuga. Miro a la "feliz pareja" y después dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde había desaparecido la joven, soltó un suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería apoyarla en esos momentos de dolor.

Al igual que la chica salió de la iglesia sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que su ausencia, a diferencia de la de la joven, si sería muy evidente, ya que él era el padrino de la boda.

Una vez afuera se encontró con la frágil figura de la joven que estaba parada bajo la sombra de un árbol abrazándose a sí misma.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar parado detrás de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó en voz baja.

Al oír una voz detrás de ella la chica se dio media vuelta para ver quien estaba a sus espaldas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al menor de los Uchiha mirándola fijamente y con algo parecido a la preocupación invadiendo su rostro; sin saber porqué Hinata se arrojo a los brazos de Sasuke en cuanto lo vio.

Esta acción por parte de la Hyuga tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke que no esperaba algo así.

-_"Cuida bien de ella"_- en ese momento entendió las palabras que le había dicho Naruto cuando fue a visitarlo después de haber hablado con Sakura.

Poso una mano sobre la cintura de la chica apegándola más a su cuerpo, recargo su cabeza contra la de la joven y con la mano que aún tenia libre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un intento por calmarla.

Al sentir como Sasuke la apegaba más a su cuerpo Hinata hundió su cara en su pecho y continuo llorando, ya no quería hacerlo, ya no quería derramar más lagrimas por Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo, pensó que quizás si lloraba en esos momentos después cuando quisiera volver a llorar por él ya no podría hacerlo porque sus lagrimas se habrían acabado.

A lo lejos un par de zafiros observaban la escena entre los dos jóvenes, no pudo evitar pensar que él era el único culpable del sufrimiento de la ojiperla, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke se encargaría de convertir todo ese dolor en alegría.

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

Años después

-¡Kotaro date prisa, tu padre ya está en el auto!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Un niño rubio de ojos verdes y de piel bronceada, como su padre, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su casa.

-Kotaro cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras en las escaleras- lo regaño su madre.

-Lo siento mamá, pero…

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó la pelirrosa al ver a su hijo bajar el rostro.

-¿En verdad tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Yusei?, es que el siempre me molesta, se cree superior a mí y eso me hace enojar mucho.

-Kotaro ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro- Yusei te invito a su fiesta porque eres su mejor amigo a pesar de que siempre estén discutiendo, además tu padre me dijo que también irían los Inuzuka- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el pequeño rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Sí, pero creo que lo mejor será darnos prisa porque tu padre ya debe de estar desesperado.

- Esta bien mamá, pero si el tonto de Yusei comienza a molestarme tendré que darle su merecido.

La pelirrosa se limito a sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo y se dispuso a ir al auto donde su esposo ya estaba completamente desesperado por su retraso.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha Kotaro fue directo al jardín a buscar a su amigo Yusei, pero al llegar a donde estaba el niño su sonrisa se borro por completo y su ceño se frunció automáticamente.

Una niña de largo cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules estaba tomada de las manos con un niño de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y de ojos negros, unos ojos en los que era fácil perderse.

-Ho…hola Kotaro- lo saludo la pequeña castaña con el nerviosismo impregnado en su voz.

-Hola Ayumi- respondió el ojiverde sin apartar la mirada de Yusei.

-Etto, yo ya me iba, adiós Kotaro, nos vemos luego Yusei- al despedirse del pequeño Yusei un intenso rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kotaro aún con el ceño fruncido en cuanto Ayumi se fue.

-¿Y bien qué?- se limito a responder Yusei.

-¿Cómo que qué?- dijo el pequeño rubio comenzando a enojarse- ¿Qué hacías con Ayumi tomado de las manos?

-Nada- respondió el ojinegro sin darle mucha importancia a las quejas de su amigo.

-¿Cómo que nada?, yo vi como estaban tomados de las manos, como sonreía como tonta y el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah ¿así que era eso?- dijo al momento que formaba una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios- estas celoso por que Ayumi estaba conmigo.

-E…eso no es cierto- dijo Kotaro con un pequeño rubor cubriendo su rostro y mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que su amigo viera su sonrojo.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas, por mi puedes estar tranquilo, a mi no me gusta Ayumi, la única que me interesa es Ai, la hija de Gaara- el pequeño pelinegro miro hacia donde estaba la pelirroja en compañía de Ayumi y de su prima Eiko- además no es mi culpa que seas un lento con las chicas- esta vez miro a Kotaro de manera retadora.

-¿Qué?- Kotaro miro a Yusei de igual manera- tú eres el lento, además yo le agrado más a las chicas.

-Si claro, para tu información no les agradas, ellas piensan que eres un idiota.

Ahora si Yusei había hecho enojar a Kotaro.

-Tú eres el idiota- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Tarado de medio cerebro- se limito a responder Yusei.

-¡Ahhh, ahora si me hiciste enfadar Yusei!- una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Kotaro era que Yusei lo mirara con superioridad y manteniendo el tono tranquilo de su voz lo llamara "tarado de medio cerebro"

Antes de que Yusei pudiera reaccionara Kotaro ya se le había lanzado encima para golpearlo directamente en la cara.

-¡Hey! chicos deténganse- dijo Sasuke apareciendo en el lugar acompañado de Naruto.

-Kotaro creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto anoche- dijo Naruto recordándole a su hijo la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior respecto a sus constantes discusiones con Yusei.

-Yusei- Sasuke llamo a su hijo con voz imponente- tú y tu madre habían quedado en algo con respecto a esto ¿o no?.

-Lo siento papá- respondieron los chicos al unísono con la cabeza gacha.

-Esta bien, ya hablaras después con tu madre- dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa de lado- ahora vengan, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Ambos chicos hicieron caso a lo que dijo Sasuke y fueron a reunirse en donde estaban los demás invitados.

En cuanto Sakura vio a su esposo e hijo aparecer se fue a reunir con ellos.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Sasuke a su hijo dejándolo con los Uzumaki.

-Atención por favor- hablo Sasuke a sus invitados- quisiera agradecerles por estar con nosotros en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo Yusei y también me gustaría decirles algo muy importante para nosotros, Hinata- el azabache llamo a su esposa, extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba ella, la peliazul tomo la mano de su esposo y se coloco a su lado.

-¿Ahora?- susurro Hinata al oído de Sasuke en cuanto estuvo cerca de él.

-Sí, debemos aprovechar que todos están reunidos, además estoy seguro de que Yusei se pondrá muy feliz.

Cada vez que veía a Hinata sucedía lo mismo inconscientemente se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control y no podía evitar pensar que la ojiperla se veía hermosa, y era cierto, a pesar de los años Hinata seguía siendo una mujer preciosa, además de que al verla a los ojos noto que había un brillo especial en ellos.

-Hinata y yo- volvió a hablar el azabache- queremos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes al decirles que- Sasuke poso una mano sobre la cintura de Hinata apegándola a su cuerpo- Hinata está embarazada- el azabache coloco una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa que comenzaba a abultarse, como respuesta la chica coloco su mano sobre la de su esposo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa- así que pronto habrá un integrante más en la familia Uchiha- sentencio el azabache con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a su esposa con suma ternura.

Al escuchar la noticia del matrimonio Uchiha, Naruto volvió a tener la misma sensación que cuando le dijeron que iban a casarse y que Hinata estaba embarazada por primera vez, de nuevo volvía a sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta y como su adorada Hinata traicionaba el gran amor que le tenía, pero no importaba que tan grande fuera su indignación, él ya no podía reclamarle nada, había dejado de formar parte de su vida en cuanto le dio el sí a Sakura frente al altar.

La Uchiha aparto la mirada de su esposo y miro hacia donde estaba su hijo, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la oscura mirada de su pequeño se encontró con un par de zafiros que la miraban intensamente. Por un momento volvió a sentirse como una chiquilla enamorada a la que le tiemblen las rodillas y las mariposas en su estomago no dejan de revolotear al ver a la persona que le gusta. Todas esas sensaciones en ella eran normales, ya que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con el rubio ella lo seguía amando como la primera vez.

-Ja, te lo dije- la voz de su pequeño hijo la regreso a la realidad- yo tendré un hermanito antes que tú- dijo el pequeño Uchiha dirigiéndose al Uzumaki.

-A si- rebatió el niño- pues yo también voy a tener un hermanito y será mejor que el tuyo.

-Lo dudo, pero si llegas a tener un hermano solo espero que no sea tan idiota como tú.

-Yusei- el niño escucho la suave voz de su madre que a pesar de que mantenía un tono dulce sabia que lo reprendería por estar peleando con el rubio- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que discutas con Kotaro?, además ya hemos hablado acerca de que no lo llames de esa manera- la señora Uchiha acaricio la mejilla de su hijo- además estoy segura de que si Kotaro llegara a tener un hermanito será un niño igual de lindo que él- sentencio la Uchiha brindándole una tierna sonrisa al pequeño rubio.

-Ja, en tu cara- se burlo Kotaro.

-Kotaro, lo mismo va para ti- hablo Sakura haciendo que su hijo bajara la vista ligeramente apenado.

-Hmp- en los labios de Yusei se formo una sonrisa traviesa al momento que dirigía su oscura mirada a un grupo de niñas que reían alegremente- ¡Ayumi te vez hermosa con ese vestido!- grito tratando de que las niñas lo escucharan en especial cierto rubio. Camino hasta donde estaban las niñas y al llegar tomo la mano de Ayumi como si de una delicada flor se tratase y depositó un beso en ella como todo un caballerito.

-Eso si que no- murmuro Kotaro entre dientes y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Yusei hablando con Ayumi.

-Estos niños- suspiro Sakura- siempre están peleando y a pesar de eso son muy buenos amigos, yo diría que se quieren como si fueran hermanos aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita ¿no creen?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, esos dos se quieren como hermanos- dijo Naruto

-Yo creo que- un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la señora Uchiha- sería lindo tener un hijo como Kotaro- sus perlados ojos se posaron sobre los zafiros del Uzumaki.

-Habría sido lindo que esos dos fueran hermanos, pero lastima el destino no lo quiso así- dijo Sakura- oh, ahí está Ino, voy a saludarla- fue lo último que dijo la pelirrosa antes de ir con su amiga.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado que Yusei fuera mi hijo- dijo Naruto en voz baja mirando intensamente a Hinata.

-Etto…- el rubor había vuelto a sus mejillas- yo v…voy con mi esposo- dijo la Uchiha tratando de evitar la azulada mirada de Naruto que aún la derretía y la hacía tartamudear. A pesar de estar casada con Sasuke Hinata aún seguía amando a Naruto, por eso cada vez que se quedaban solos buscaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse de él, ahora era feliz, con una linda familia y un esposo maravilloso que no se merecía que ella lo traicionara.

Naruto se sintió satisfecho al saber que aún seguía provocando ese tipo de reacciones en Hinata, a pesar de los años y de que no estuviera a su lado.

Miro en silencio como su ojiperla se iba a reunir con Sasuke que estaba platicando animadamente con Neji, al llegar Hinata a su lado inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura y le brindo una dulce caricia a su vientre, le dijo algunas cosas a Neji haciendo que Hinata sonriera y después de eso la sorprendió con un dulce beso. No pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que podría ser él quien estuviera abrazando y besando a Hinata con tanta ternura, pero no podía hacerlo, su deber era estar con otra mujer con la que tenía una buena relación y había llegado a querer pero nunca la llegaría a amar como a Hinata.

Internamente agradecía que su princesa lo perdonara por todo lo que le hizo y ahora mantuvieran una linda amistad, inconscientemente se llevo los dedos a los labios y recordó aquel beso que se habían dado por última vez, eso había sido ya hace muchos años y aún podía recordar perfectamente los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al matrimonio Uchiha, Sasuke no dejaba de abrazar a Hinata, y ella mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente había escogido bien, no había nadie mejor que Sasuke para cuidar del amor de su vida.

* * *

Primero que nada ¡Por favor no me maten!, se que estuvo un poco largo pero en verdad tenia que hacerlo de esta manera, porque si quitaba algunas partes no habria tenido mucho sentido.

Debo decirles que este es mi primer fic, por lo que espero que no sean muy malos conmigo y le den una oportunidad, en verdad me gustaria que me den su opinion al respecto, y lamento mucho si los desepcione con el lemon, pero como ya dije antes este es mi primer fic, asi que tambien es el primer lemon que escribo, o mejor dicho intento de lemon, pero bueno, el punto es que en verdad espero que les haya gustado.

¿Creen que meresco un review?


End file.
